Dualos
'''Dualos '''is a boss that appears in the afterworld after the player beats Voidsky Dragon. Dualos has a total of 30,000,000 HP. Battle Right when the player enters the afterworld afer killing the voidsky dragon, the following cutscene plays. *The player enters the afterworld* Player: Huh. It manages to be cold and hot at the same time, but how? Aren't they rivals? After all, you can't have one without the other! Dualos: That is where Dualos comes in. Player: Who are you!? And who is this "Dualos" person!? Dualos: *Teleports to the player* You are looking at him. And you shall die for disturbing his rest! *The battle begins* Dualos Can shoot fireballs or cryoballs, both of which which do 16 Damage, and Dualos fires these 4 at a time, but the pattern is random and never changes. The fireballs can inflict fire weakness 2 and set the player on fire, and the cryoballs can give the player slowness 2 and hunger 3. Dualos will also be flying the whole time, so it is advised to have a bow, The second cutscene will begin when Dualos is down to 24,360,000 HP. Dualos: Hmph. So maybe you aren't as weak as Dualos originally thought. That toy know as a Voidsky dagger is too much for you! Player: Hah, toys. These are weapons, get your facts straight. Dualos: In the right hands, they can be a toy of destruction! *The second phase begins* Now the fireballs and cyroballs home in on the player, but will still disappear when they collide with a solid block, and Dualos can can fire off Neutral shots that do not home in on the player and are slow, but they can do 32 damage, givng you a hard time even with enough health EXP, and gives the effects of being hit by a cryoball and fireball, except the fire lasts longer, and you get hunger 6, fire weakness 4, and slowness 4. On the bright side, the neutral shots can only be fired off one at a time. The next cutscene will begin when Dualos is down to 19,345,230 HP. Dualos: Dualos is mereley a fusion of Dua and Los. Player: Who are those? Dualos: Dua is a blaze that bathed in the core of the nether every day, turning him red, whereas Los is a Quencher whose body and blood are made up of pure ice, from a mutation which also resulted in him being completley cyan. And they are the harbingers of your doom! *Dualos splits into Dua and Los, and the third sphase begins* Dua is the orange one, while Los is the Cyan one. They both share a bar of health, and begin with 6000 HP. When you hurt one, the other takes damage as well. However, in order to damage them in this form, you must make a fireball from dua collide with los, or a cryoball from los collide with dua. The next cutscene will play when they run out of health. *Dua and Los combine back into Dualos* *Dualos smirks* Dualos: Sorry, but I can't let you kill me from afar! Player: First time you ever speak in something that ISN'T third person for once. *The player shoots an arrow at Dualos, only for it to pass harmlessy through him* Dualos: Oh, and Dualos forgot to mention. You can't use a potion to give you an edge! *Dualos breaks all the potions in your inventory, if there are none, he skips the part where he breaks the potions, then the fourth phase begins* Now you cannot use potions or hit dualos with proectiles, which makes the fight harder. Dualos retains the 19,345,230 HP from last time. The same attacks as the 2nd phase are used here, only this time, the neuteral shots are slightly faster. The next cutscene plays when dualos has 13,000,000 HP left. Dualos: AAARGH!!! Player: Am I annoying you yet? Dualos: OF COURSE!! Player: Good! I just want to see what you throw at me next. Dualos: TIME TO LET OFF SOME STEAM, IT'S MAKING THE LOS PART MELT!! *The fith phase begins* Dualos can now be hit by projectiles again, and this time, the neutral shots home in on you and are slightly faster once more. Now he can fire two neutral shots at a time, and 8 cryoballs and/or fireballs at a time. Or he can Fire off a supercharged neuteral shot. When hit, the shot will do 96 damage, Which is almost a certian kill, the expetion being if you have a metric truckload of health experience. The shot will also give you hunger 12, slowness 8, and fire weakness 8 when it hits you, and the fire lasts longer still. When Dualos only has 7000 hp, the sixth phase will begin, where he will only fire off neutral shots and supercharged neutral shots. The Neutral shots will be as fast as a fireball/cryoball, and now dualos can fire off 8 neutral shots at a time, and 2 supercharged neutral shots at a time, and the supercharged shots are as fast as the neutral shots in phase 5. The final cutscene will play when you kill Dualos. Dualos: NO!! THIS CAN'T BE COMING OF TRUE I MEAN BE TRUE!! THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *Dualos explodes in a firey and ice explosion* Now, a Cyber fairy will be lying on the ground unconcious where Dualos was. If it was above lava, netherrack will be placed there. If it was aove te void, bedrock will be placed there. When you approach the Cyber fairy, it will awaken, and follow you around. It shows emotions but never speaks because its vocal cords were damaged by the explosion. As it turns out in a later boss battle, the cyber fairy was actually imprisoned within Los by a Scourgegang member, unknowing to dualos. Category:Mob Variations Category:Bosses Category:Blaze Variations Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Flying Mobs Category:Fire Mobs Category:Ice Mobs